SBS Volume 6
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 45, Page 26 D: Oda-sensei! One... Two... Jango!!! O: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... Ah!! Good morning!! D: A while ago, a kid from around here asked me, "Where can I go to meet Luffy?". Where can I go to meet Luffy? The North Sea? The Mediterranean Sea? The Tone River? Lake Biwa? O: Hmmmm... It's hard to say where to go in order to meet him. I suppose if you just set off on a relaxing voyage you might find him. But Buggy and the others are out there too, so please be careful. Please. D: Ummmm, about "1, 2, Jango"': what's that striped thing on his chin?' O: A mushroom. Before he ever became a pirate, he was a "wandering dancer". But business wasn't so good, so all he did was sleep. Without even taking a bath. And eventually a striped mushroom grew from his chin. Since he was so hungry, he tried eating the cap of the mushroom, but it was disgusting! But he gulped it down anyways, and somehow became able to hypnotize people. Therefore, the striped thing on his chin is a "leftover mushroom". Chapter 46, Page 46 D: Hold on a minute, is Gaimon-san my father? (I checked with the Ministry of Education) O: '''Ahh! Damn, you found out... You checked with the Ministry of Education... So that's how you found out... Gaimon-san was told to keep his mouth shut about this, but... Looks like we can't hide it anymore. Very well! Go see him! That's right, you are Gaimon-san's son! Go and jump into Gaimon-san's heart! Jump with all your strength! And while you're at it, go jump in the sea and cool your head off! You bastard! '''D: When I told my friend "Buggy is sooooo cute ♥", she took a step back and called me a "weirdo"! Am I weird? O: You're weird!! ... But I like Buggy too. And I'm not weird, am I? ...I'm special. I'm a special exception. D: I have a request ♥ Please give me Gaimon-san ♥ O: Here you go. Oh... You should check with his son first, though. D: When an artist is drawing Chapter 10, for example, what chapter is being printed in the newest Weekly Jump? O: I see. I wondered about this myself, years ago. So I understand your curiosity. At this EXACT moment, Issue 46 of Jump is hitting the stands. It contains One Piece Chapter 60, "Solution". But I have finished the drafts up through Chapter 63, "I Ain't Gonna Die". So a chapter comes out roughly 3 weeks after I finish it. But that's only my CURRENT schedule. The people doing these weekly serials aren't actually all the same. I could change if need be. There are various cases. Chapter 47, Page 66 D: What happened to the key Chouchou swallowed in Volume 2? O: It came out. Shiny and brown. D: When I was reading the Volume 4's SBS, you said that Luffy's arm could stretch about 72 Gomu Gomus, but I was wondering, just how many meters is 1 "Gomu Gomu"? (I checked with the Ministry of Education) O: Oh, you again! Gaimon-san's son. And you looked at the Ministery of Education again... Meters, well...You can't put it those terms, you see? 1 "Gomu Gomu" is about 10 "Fairy Tale Gomu Gomus". 1 "Fairy Tale Gomu Gomu" is about 10 "Funky Gomu Gomus", so Luffy's arm can stretch about 7200 "Funky Gomu Gomus". Got it? D: Where are you from, Sensei? It wasn't in your Volume 4 profile. O: From Kumamoto. From Kyushu. From a wonderful place. D: Why don't Luffy and Zoro go by the names "Monkey" or "Roronoa"? Or are those their family names, the Japanese way? O: Yes. That's it. First family name. Then personal name. D: Is there a mirror on Alvida's ship? O: Whoa! Hey, hey... She's gonna throw that club at me! Don't ask me! Man, what a dangerous question. Something tells me there is no mirror. DONK!!! Whoa, she threw something!! D: When you read One Piece, some mysterious characters show up from time to time. Like, in One Piece Volume 5, p. 182, in the third panel, there's an odd guy in the back. Who is he? I'm so interested, I'm not brushing my teeth. O: No, brush your teeth. Dentists are scary. So... you found him. He is a wrestler named "Pandaman". I will introduce him to you some time later. Chapter 49, Page 104 D: I know there's the Gomu Gomu no Mi, the Bara Bara no Mi, and all those other devil fruit, but let me tell you the one I thought up. It's called the Gero Gero no Mi (Barf Barf Fruit). The power makes it so you're always ****ing, so no one ever comes near you. Verrrrrrrry useful. O: You eat it. D: I noticed that you've never (I think) drawn Buggy-kun with his mouth closed. I want to see what his lips look like when they are shut. D: When the question came up about Nami's three sizes (Bust-Waist-Hip) you said "I promise!!". So when are you going to tell us?!! O: Hehe. I have a friend that comes in quite handy for this. His eye is quite accurate. It's that "weird chef", who can tell a girl's three sizes with just one look, Sanji-san!! Sanji: Shitty guy! I ain't "weird"!! It's "love", I'm a "cook in love"!! Ah well, thanks for calling me. Just leave this stuff to me. Nami-san is so cute. And her style is right on. Now, let's take a look... B 86! W 57! H 86! No doubt about it!! She's so cuuuuute. Damn, she's a thief though. But I still love her!! O: I kept my promise. Thank you Sanji! *crack!* Owwwww! Nami: What do you think you're doing? O: Ahh! Nami! Crap. Was I wrong? Nami: '''No, you got it right. Oh well, it's nothing to worry about. Bye. *walking quickly* '''O: ...Whoa!! Damn!! My wallet's gone!! Awwwwww. Chapter 50, Page 124 D: Were there really woman pirates? O: Yes, there were. But it was considered bad luck to bring a woman on board a ship in those days, and so many of them disguised themselves as men. There were two woman pirates, Mary Read and Anne Bonny, who were said to have fought more bravely than any man. By the way, my character Alvida was based on a female pirate named Awilda (or Alvida) who formed a pirate crew comprised entirely of women. D: In an older manga called "Oni ga Kitarite" (by Shingagin-sensei) the second panel on p. 16 of the first volume could only have been drawn by you, Oda-sensei. Were you an assistant there? O: I can't endure any more of these letters, so I'll go ahead and clear up this matter all at once. Hiroyuki Takei, Shinga Gin, Mikio Ito and I were all assistants for "Rurouni Kenshin". So when my friend "Gagin" got his own series, I gave him a bit of help. Also worth mentioning is Shinya Suzuki, who just had his debut published, and was an assistant for Rurouni Kenshin, as well as an occasional helper with One Piece. And that's the connection between all of us. OK? D: When I went to the barber a little while ago and asked for a "Zoro haircut", he shaved my head. What should I say to get a haircut like Zoro's? O: Ask for the cut of a "MAN'S HEART AND SPIRIT." D: In Chapter 37, is the man who captured the fake "Kuro of a Hundred Plans", the Marine Captain "Axe-Arm Morgan"? When I asked my friend, he thought they looked the same too. O: He's Morgan. He was a Chief Petty Officer at the time, and then got promoted to Lieutenant Commander. From there he strong-armed his way up to a Captain, and was put in charge of a Marine base. When Kuro looked in his eyes, he must have sensed some sort of kindred spirit between them. Site Navigation ca:SBS Volum 6 fr:SBS Tome 6 it:Volume 6 SBS Volume 06